


The Girl with the Camera

by eeverisy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drawing, F/F, Girl Direction, Inspired by Fanfiction, Photography, Punk Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeverisy/pseuds/eeverisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was just sitting in the forest, minding her own business, when she ran into a girl - Tarah - and fell in love with the girl with the camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with the Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeelsForBreakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsForBreakfast/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pictures Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816235) by [FeelsForBreakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsForBreakfast/pseuds/FeelsForBreakfast). 



> This piece was inspired by Pictures Of You by FeelsForBreakfast

I live near this forest. It's right down the street, so I can just go there whenever I want. It's the only time I get to myself, since Greg always has his pervy friends over and they're all over me. The one memorable time I went, when I met Tarah, I was in my favorite spot, the tree house that was torn up in the big storm last year...

It had been a rough day. Greg's friend, Jake, decided that it was okay for him to go in my room while I was sleeping. I woke up to his nasty hand sliding up my shirt. Mom used to stop things like this from happening until she started dating that stupid alcoholic boyfriend of hers. Then she started disappearing for weeks at a time.

As came back into the present, I saw a flash of light through my eyelids. The smile quickly turned to a scowl and I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes. I snapped my head in the direction of the flash.

"What the fuck are you doing, taking pictures of me without my consent? I could have you arrested for..." I had spotted her, a red-headed girl sat in a higher tree branch, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh my god, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, please stop crying," I say as she made her way down to the platform.

"It's okay," she spoke in a broken whisper, "I'll just go."

"No, stay here," I begged as I softly took her arm as she started to climb down. She gave me a sad look, like a child who lost their favorite toy.

"I'm Niall, but my friends call me Ni," I patted her arm, trying to comfort her.

"Tarah," she mumbled, looking down shyly at the fallen leaves.

"Could I see the picture?" I asked, craning my neck towards the camera, which was cradled in her arms like a baby.

"Um... Sure," she quietly responded, climbing back up and handing over her camera.

She showed me how to pull up the picture, and... Wow. It was of me, I knew that, but it looked nothing like me. I was layed out on the floor of the treehouse, autumn leaves surrounding my head like a halo. My golden blonde hair was spread out among the leaves, making them look as if they were part of my mane. My leather jacket stood out, the violent jet black against the soft, earthy browns and greens, but yet it was able to tie the picture together, giving it meaning.

"How do you take such an amazing picture? I just can't quit staring," I stated, turning towards Tarah, noticing how her ice blue eyes fit beautifully with her freckles and fiery hair.

"I-I just saw you, a-and you just seemed, well, beautiful, a little magical," she responded, meeting my eyes. "Do you want to, um, come over to m-my house so I-I can print you a c-copy?"

She seemed so nervous, so I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I've been writing for three years now and I've been trying so hard to get better so I can be a successful writer when I get older. Comment any advice for me!


End file.
